<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginning by Finchel4everyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582710">New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchel4everyoung/pseuds/Finchel4everyoung'>Finchel4everyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchel4everyoung/pseuds/Finchel4everyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Christian never met Elena, he grew up still into the wealthy man he is, still, a tad bit controlling, but softer side of the man we all love. Ana is an independent woman who has a past that created the wall she builds around her heart. These two meet after she helped Dr. Grace Grey plan the Coping Together Gala. Cannon Couples OOC character traits!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own anything except a few characters and the storyline. The rest is own by E.L James</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Four months ago (January)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ever wonder how one moment can change everything you thought was your life? Ever wonder how life can change at a drop of a dime? Easily a friend can turn into an enemy. How a stranger can easily put life back into perspective? It takes one moment that can make you realize what life is supposed to be like; no need to look back and wonder the what-ifs anymore…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The split decision to surprise her boyfriend was probably the worst decision she could've made today; in a matter of moments, everything changed for a twenty-four-year-old event planner. Instead of surprising her boyfriend, Jose surprised her by being in their bed with her business partner Leila. The shock on Anastasia's face was mixed with rage and anger. Slamming the door Ana, quickly walked out into the living room, she couldn't bear the feeling she was experiencing. Jose followed Ana to the living room reaching for her. He attempted to get her attention, "No I'm sorry I can't even look at you right now." Ana shook her head before pulling away from Jose as he reached for her again. "I went on a limb to trust you and this is how you've decided to betray it." Grabbing her bag, Ana refused to look back at Jose. "My business partner, really?! How could you?! In our bed?!" Ana felt her stomach nearly turn at the thought of him cheating. Leila had come out of their bedroom with a slight smirk. "And you! I talked to you like you were family!" Ana was trying to hold back her anger as the woman she once called a friend just smirked again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leila just scoffed at her former friend. "Well if you weren't so obsessed with everyone else's events and lives, you would've seen this coming. The looks, the texts...you were so blind." Ana could feel her own body's sake as the anger continued to build up. She should rip out every hair on her head, but she was attempting to show restraint. Leila was trying to push any button she had left. "I'm glad though that you caught us; I was over scheduling so many out of office meetings. It was getting tedious." Ana found herself thinking back to the last month, which led to the last few months.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How long has this been going on Jose?" Ana was sure her father was thanking the man above that her gun was in the shop currently. She wanted to kill them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jose raked his hand through his hair as he stared at Ana. "I'm sorry Ana I was weak…I just didn't…I'm sorry." That was all he could say. Sorry? Sorry for sleeping with your business partner? Sorry for betraying the trust she had in him? All the sorrys in the world couldn't fix the feelings she was having currently. "Ana say something." Jose urged her; his guilt was clearly showing again as he reached again for her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ana pulled away once again. "How long?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leila leaned against Jose with an evil smirk playing on her lips. "Mmmmm I think seven months. But the text goes back a lot longer." How could someone she once considered family do this to her and be so relaxed about it? Ana could feel the tears threatening to fall, the anger was flowing off her in waves.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What could she say? Two people, she trusted in bed together…how could someone come back from that? "I need you to never talk to me again. I'm coming by tomorrow to get my things; I never want to see either of you again." Ana wasn't going to cry; she wouldn't give either of these people the satisfaction. "Leila, I'll send you the check for your half of my business. I'm buying you out. I started it; I own most of the business…I Want you out." She didn't wait for either of them to protest, Ana was gone and never looking back.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Present (April 15th)</p>
<p>It had been four months since Ana had found her ex and business partner in bed together. Ana had moved out the following day and moved in with Kate until she found her own place again, thankfully this one was down the street from Kate. Ana had also bought out Leila, it was now HER company fully and she could finally walk away from what happened in January.</p>
<p>Today though was supposed to be her day to unpack and really start decorating, she promised herself she'd do most of it tonight since next week she had a huge event for Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey one of the biggest clients in the event planning. Ana was so proud of herself for securing it after everything with Leila and feeling out of touch for a while. She wasn't going to let the past few months get her under, this huge party was going to be the beginning of her new life. Ana was hopeful at least that it would be the fresh start she'd needed for a while. Ana sighed as she thought back to the week after she left her old home. Honestly, she was conflicted about how she was feeling; she thought after knowing Jose all her life would make her heartbroken after everything. But she wasn't. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her and she could breathe again. It was weird. The heartbreak was there, but it was easier than she thought. Was she broken?</p>
<p>"Don't do that." Ana looked up to see her best friend Kate shaking her own head. Only Kate was the person who knew Ana the best. "You don't get to second guess yourself anymore. It's been almost three months, but seriously, you had your suspicions about him for a while. Let's finish up this painting and unpacking. You know how much I hate doing crap."</p>
<p>Ana couldn't hide the laughter as she stared at Kate's serious face. "Oh, I know, poor Ethan and I were stuck doing most of it and when we tried quitting, you decided to lock the doors from the outside. Thank god you hadn't gotten to all the windows." Both girls couldn't keep the laughter together as they sat on Ana's bedroom floor. "Ethan was so over it after only a few hours and decided to hire someone else to do everything."</p>
<p>Kate shook her head. "Ass didn't even tell me, had me shit scared when I woke up and noticed some stranger painting the kitchen and he wasn't there." Ana erupted into another fit of laughter as she leaned back against the wall. "Oh yeah laugh it up Steele, he was lucky that Ray didn't let the shooting range renew my shooting permit." What Kate fails to tell people is the fact she went chasing her ex out of his apartment with a gun after he cheated on her. Ray made sure when she moved to Seattle that she wasn't holding any weapon. "It's not funny Annie."</p>
<p>"Oh no the funny part is that you're still telling everyone that story. You and I both know your butt was saved by the fact that my dad was the police chief." Kate smiled before picking up her paintbrush. Today was going to be a long one with Kate, but honestly, she wouldn't change it. Kate had been her best friend since they were kids and had been through just about everything and anything Ana had been put through. Between breakups and her mother leaving, she'd be lost without Kate. "Okay bossy let's get some stuff done. I haven't gotten a chance to go get through my email." Ana grabbed her paintbrush and began on the wall across from Kate. "Oh, I need you to be available on the 25th of April."</p>
<p>"For? Are we going to New York for your birthday?" Kate asked grabbing more paint. Ana just shook her head laughing once again. Kate and Ana were always talking about going to New York to see the structures and Broadway. Ana bit her lip at the mention of her birthday, the pain of her past came back in a rush. The memory hit hard</p>
<p>Shaking her head, she turned to Kate again. "No... I need you to come with me to this party I'm organizing. Remember how I got the client after Leila left, well she's a big-time doctor, I guess. She and her husband also run a charity for abused children. This is a huge client." Ana explained as she got lost in her painting. She decided to paint the whole house herself, something she thought about going into before she found event planning.</p>
<p>Kate thought back to the date and quickly realized what day it was. "Wait isn't that next week Ana?!"</p>
<p>Ana frowned before looking up at Kate with puppy dog eyes. "I know I'm horrible...It's just this party means a lot and I lost track of the days. I'm sorry." Kate rolled her eyes; Ana knew she wouldn't even hesitate to go to a huge party like this. It was a chance to mingle with people and get free booze. "Anyway, Grace Grey said as soon as the party started, I was supposed to be a guest and I could bring someone, so I thought I would ask my best friend. Plus, I don't have to worry about going alone and meet strange people who are stuffy and rich."</p>
<p>Kate pretended to think about it for a second before jumping to hug her best friend. Which then caused Ana to splatter paint onto herself. "Of course, I'll go. I'll also schedule everything we need to get prepared for the night. Who knows, we may meet our soulmates there." Ana simply waved Kate off as she tried to clean off the blue paint that had landed on her face. Ana was not even worried about figuring that stuff out. She usually didn't show up, it was Leila's job to go to the parties, Ana did all the organizing, but now that Leila was gone, it was up to her. She had to be the face of the company. "You in there Ana?" Ana looked up to see Kate trying to get her attention.</p>
<p>"What did you ask?" Ana asked after she came back to reality.</p>
<p>Kate was going to say something but decided to not push it too much by asking for her to open a little. "I was asking what theme the party was? That way I can start looking into dresses and style. I mean I'm sure I can find something to go with just about anything."</p>
<p>"She decided on a Masquerade Ball." Ana had to plan a whole party down to the very last detail. The masquerade ball would be one for the books, nothing was going to top Seattle's biggest party. "Think lots of glitz and glam. It's an eight-hour event which means NO heels...Flats Katherine." Kate just rolled her eyes before turning to her phone. "Anyway, it's a black-tie event so..."</p>
<p>"No worries, I have a friend who owes me a favor and we'll have a few dresses pulled for a try-on session Sunday afternoon. I would have them sooner, but my friend has a movie premiere this weekend and can't get to Seattle till Saturday night." Ana bit back all her questions about how she got that done in ten minutes of finding out about the event. "Mask will be included. Next week we have a hair appointment Saturday early morning. Nails will be done Friday before. I've already emailed your assistant with the changes in your schedule, plus don't forget Ethan also comes into town on Wednesday. Which means, we should probably hire someone to do the other rooms since you decided to do everything last minute for the big ball." The girls laughed before both returned to painting.</p>
<p>After about four hours of attempting to finish up at least her bedroom walls, Ana found herself sitting at her desk with a cup of English Breakfast and her computer open. She opened her email along with a few extra tabs so she could start finalizing the last bit of things. Digging into her email, Ana's smile danced across her lips as she found a new email from Grace Grey.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To Anastasia Steele</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>From: Grace Trevelyan-Grey</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Subject: Party time?</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Hi Ana, Sorry to keep these messages running. This is the first year I'm trying to let go of planning, hence why I called your company. I have a few friends who used you guys before and you came highly recommended. Anyway, I was wondering how you're coming along. I got pictures of the venue and it's perfect for the number of people coming. I also wanted to confirm that I got all the RSVPs and I am ecstatic for the event and that you will be joining as well. Also, I've included the design for the centerpieces, I agree with your assessment, the silver, gold, purple, and blue would be best for the tables. Thanks again for doing the seating chart, my husband and I were in Paris watching our daughter's graduation from fashion school and I didn't have time to sit and place everyone around. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long message, Carrick, my husband, says I need to learn to receive help. So, I appreciate your help and will check in next week probably Tuesday to see if you needed anything before Saturday</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>~Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ana could easily tell that Dr. Grey was going to be a fun person to be around. Even though the emails, that Dr. Grey was someone who was like Ana, they needed to know that everything possible could be planned. She was thankful for the fact that she was someone who planned early, which meant a lot of the planning was already done, all she really had to do was do all the last-minute tweaks here and there. It was a huge party, but the detail wasn't something she was too concerned about. After shooting a quick message to Dr. Grey, Ana went ahead and confirmed the centerpieces; Ana couldn't be happier that Grace decided to go with the beads and water idea for every table. Switching over to the seating chart, Ana noticed that she and her guest were at Grace's table. "I know she sees my placements, if I move this, I know she'll just move me back..." Ana stared at the people at the table, all of them were family which made it even more awkward since Kate nor Ana had any business being there. Rubbing her face, Ana shook her head before continuing the pages and pages of paperwork she had to get done before next week.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meetings and Final Touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Six-thirty am Friday morning.</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Ana couldn't believe how early she was awake. Her mind clouded with the stress that she was under the next two days. What was even more frustrating as it was six am and she couldn't do anything about it for like four more hours. Ana closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep, her mind needing to rest, but it wasn't helping. She knew nothing was going to really be open now besides Starbucks, but even better she knew the lake not too far from here wouldn't be busy at all and she'd wanted to go since she started living here. Getting up she decided to jog down to the lake, she needed to get this energy out, or else she knew she would've had a rough couple of hours. Dressing for the cold weather, Ana then grabbed her keys and phone to put them in the pockets of her leggings. After locking up her house and putting her headphones in Ana was off for her jog.</p><p>Around seven fifteen in the morning, Ana had found her way to the small lake. She sat there just looking out into the water, her mind stretched with thoughts about not just this coming week, but the past few weeks. She'd been going and going, trying to not think about her broken heart. She hardly admitted to Kate how she was feeling knowing she'd tell her it was stupid to feel this. This was a reason why Ana couldn't sleep at night sometimes, she felt like the second she relaxed memories would come back to her.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Ana looked up to see a man standing above her. Her eyes found his grey ones as he stared into her blue ones. "You just seem lost in thought." He nudged his head towards the spot next to her, asking permission to sit next to her. "What brings you to lake sorrow?" He asked. Ana just sighed and shrugged as the man sat next to her. Usually, she'd call the stranger a freak and leave to be alone, but she continued to just sit there biting her lip. Looking up she noticed the manfully now; Ana was struck by how handsome the grey-eyed stranger was. He was a bit muscular, but it was too much from what she could see. His face was slightly scruffy, but it was handsome; his broad shoulders were also very attractive. But it was his eyes that seemed to invite her in. "I'm Christian."</p><p>"Ana. Nice to meet you Christian." Ana smiled sweetly before running her fingers through her hair before looking back at Christian. "Do you make it a habit of talking to strangers?" Ana asked smirking back at the water. "Or are you dumping a body and I got in the way?"</p><p>Christian's laugh was loud and big. Christian couldn't help himself, that was the last thing he expected to hear, it added to the charm of what he was physically was seeing. "Nobodies today, honestly debated my sister, but she's been nice lately." Ana couldn't help but giggle at his joke, or what she was hoping was a joke. "But that doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here at almost eight am?"</p><p>Ana shrugged before looking at the water. The longer Ana would look in the water, the longer she would hope her mind would ease, but it wouldn't. "I usually save my embarrassing thoughts for just my best friend. Why so curious?"</p><p>"You know that sounds like..."</p><p>Ana smirked knowing who he was talking about. "Why so serious? Batman Dark Night...Classic." Christian just stared at the mystery woman sitting next to him, he was shocked at how funny Ana was and how easy she was trying to dodge his questions. "Couldn't sleep, I just needed to run. I needed air. So, I ended up here." Ana admitted looking at him, his eyes were looking deep past hers. It was weird, Ana was trying to figure out what she was feeling in the moment as they were looking at each other. It was a weird pull she couldn't help but feel. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Christian just simply shrugged before looking at the brunette next to him. "I usually jog before going to work. Switch off routes every two days, I am very happy that I decided to come to this route today." He smirked just taking in the beauty that was next to him. Christian saw the sadness in her eyes, but there was the strength behind it too. Her long brunette hair shaped her face beautifully, she had kissable lips; Christian was trying his hardest to keep the focus on her eyes and her words than anything else.</p><p>"Was that to forward?" He asked feeling a tad bit out of his own comfort zone. Christian wasn't one to flirt with woman, as egotistical as it sounded, he was used to them wanting to be around him without trying, but something about her was beyond different.</p><p>"Eh, I've heard worst." She laughed running her fingers through her hair nervously. "You know most girls would find it a tad bit weird that you happen to be on the same route as she is. One may think you were a stalker." Ana laughed as she looked at him with a silly fake serious look as Christian smiled.</p><p>Christian wasn't one to catch feelings, but there was something different about this woman sitting next to him. She just seemed genuine, someone who wasn't one of those gold diggers that he slept with on occasions. He wanted to know more about her, but for some reason feared saying the wrong things. Which wasn't normal. "Well, I'm not a stalker, even though that statement itself is suspicious to everyone." Laughing Ana just couldn't contain herself. "I'm blowing it huh?"</p><p>Ana just shook her head; this was the first time in months that there was genuine laughter coming from her. "I don't think so, I just haven't laughed in so long, it felt good. Thanks, Christian." She smiled before hearing her phone go off. It was her assistant texting her a reminder for her meeting later in the evening. "I should get going. I have a few meetings today."</p><p>Christian checked his watch noticing he was slightly late for his own day, though worth it, he had to get into the office to start his day before his lunch with his mother. He didn't want to press his luck too much more, so he helped Ana up, and instantly it felt like a rush of something hit both as they stared into one another. Grey and blue eyes connected as everything around them stopped and froze. They just stared at one another before Christian's phone began to go off breaking the connection. Ana couldn't really say anything as she got up and moved to head back in the direction of her home. She freaked and needed space. It was too much at first.</p>
<hr/><p>When she finally showered and got dressed for the day, Ana found herself trying hard not to get distracted by the thoughts of Christian, it wasn't easy. It was all her mind seemed to be able to focus on as she drove to the venue where the Coping Together event was being held and it was now what had to be her focus. Then again why would she think she'd ever see Christian again.</p><p>The sad thought went through her head until she entered the venue. Ana smiled as she walked through the grand hall where the event was going to be held. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at all the tables and set up. Everything thing she wanted for the Coping Together Event was laid out perfectly. She had decided to order a bit more silver and gold streamers, a bigger dance floor, and the lights that overlooked the garden. When she was younger, Ana loved to plan things; even at the tender age of 6, she was planning all the tea parties, birthday parties, and BBQ dinners on the block. It was in her DNA and this party was proof she finally made it. "Could you hang the banner just a smidge?" The contractor looked at Ana with a glare. Rolling his eyes, he did what she asked for the fifteenth time. Ana knew she was being difficult, but no one understood the pressure she was under. She wanted this party to be successful.</p><p>"Miss. Steele," Ana turned to see her assistant Brittany running towards her. Ana had decided to hire her after the whole Leila situation. A bit scatterbrained, but she had something of a passion as an assistant and a weird way of organizing things. Brittany smiled once she made her way to Ana, in one hand she was carrying her iPad and a few color samples; the other was Ana's checklist and phone.</p><p>Ana smiled at the spazzed assistant. "Okay, Brittany we're going to try this one more time. Ana… not Ms. Steele, just Ana."</p><p>Brittany smiled as she nodded, Ana had asked her to stop calling her Miss. It was making her feel old, even though they were only two years apart. "Ana…I just wanted to give you a rundown of these next two days. There are also a few messages." Ana nodded for Brittany to continue. "So tonight, you have a meeting with Grace Grey for a run-through of the night. She also sent an email reminding you that you are going to be attending the party and not working when done with the red-carpet portion of the event. She was reminding you that you would be meeting her at her home for the meeting." Ana was nervous about the whole thing, especially knowing this event could make or break her. "…Plus, Kate said tomorrow morning she will have a team coming to do your hair and makeup. Your dress is already at your place and…" Ana's mind traveled back to earlier in the week. Ana was extremely lucky that Kate could easily find them dresses because she was only going to find something at a Macy's or a random location.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Monday night</strong> </em>
</p><p>Ana ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at her reflection. This was officially the worst dress Kate could've picked out. It was super puffy and made her look like she was a huge pink blob. "No Kate. I honestly don't think I'll find anything for this. I'll just wear something in your closet." Ana begged as she started to strip. She couldn't believe how easy it was for Kate to find the perfect dress like it was made for her. Ana wasn't the girl who just got dressed up every chance she got, but this was a major client that she didn't want to disappoint.</p><p>Kate got up and went to her room and grabbed one last dress. "You my friend are going to love this one...It's made for an event like this. And stop comparing us Ana, I have time to fish out a dress I want. You are busy Ana, I had to go with what I thought you would like and a few things I wish I would've picked for myself." Ana watched as Kate hung the dress up before putting the box with the matching mask on the kitchen table. "Plus, I should be jealous of you. You have an in with the golden family of Seattle. Like I don't think you understand how much people are going to be jealous of you. And have you seen this family?"</p><p>Ana shook her head before studying the beautiful gown. "What about them?"</p><p>Kate smiled as she fluffed out the dress out of the garment bag. "Well, they're all super attractive. Christian is the middle child and drop-dead hot. You have Elliot, the oldest, he's in construction and again hot! Their youngest Mia, she beautiful, and smart. She just graduated from culinary school in Paris. Ugh, I wish I could go to Paris. Let's go to Paris next year." Kate laughed as she looked at Ana who was lost in the detail of the dress.</p><p>Kate was right this was it; the dress was an off the shoulder dress with a fitted bodice. with embroidery decking it out from top to bottom. It had a dramatic train that cloaked her nude ballgown. As she inspected it, the embroidery looked like little snowflakes. It simply looked like a dress for a princess. "I take it you like it?"</p><p>Ana could only nod as she touched the train softly. "Why didn't you show me this one first?"</p><p>Kate just shrugged, "I knew you would love it...Call it dramatic effect and a little payback for waiting till the last minute to assemble our looks." She laughed as she carefully unzipped it and helped Ana into it. "Wow, you look...wow." Kate smile as she messed with Ana's hair trying to figure out the best style for it. "Ana my friend is going to steal the show. Looks like that movie Cinderella Story. A modern-day Cinderella." Grabbing the mask, Kate smiled. It was a decked-out Flower Crystal Mask lined with a lot of shiny Crystals. It was something of a wonder how both her dress and her mask mirrored each other in sparkles. "Well, this is going to be a night to remember Ana Steele." Kate smiled as she watched Ana marvel by herself. Kate took notes on what she wanted to be done for her friend's hair and makeup. "Okay I love the look, but I need you to get it off. I'll have it at your place Friday. I've already discussed it with Brittany, after your meeting with Dr. Grey on Friday, you have a nail appointment. Don't be late."</p><p>Slowly Ana began to peel herself out of the beautiful dress before looking at her best friend. "What would I do without you?"</p><p>"Go to this gala without a cute dress and end up in some off the rack sort of thing..." Kate smiled as she watched as Ana dressed in her other clothes. "Ana...Ana?"</p><p>"Ana?" Ana turned to see Brittany attempting to get her attention. "I'm assuming you zoned out boss. I can go over the notes again." Brittany grabbed her notepad and started launching into different notes about today and tomorrow. "I also talked to the caterer and he said he has everything set and ready for an eight-thirty dinner."</p><p>Ana sat down at one of the tables before gesturing for Brittany to join her. "Tell me the order of the night."</p><p>Brittany grabbed her notebook looking over every note she'd made. "So, ten am Kate and you are getting ready. Kate also included a breakfast time of ten-thirty. You must arrive by four-thirty so that you can do the final walk-through and be here for the first guests. Red Carpet starts at five. The last guest should enter about six. Emma takes over for you as you enter in as the last guest." She couldn't believe she had to join this party still. Kate had made her understand this was a big deal since the Grey's are as well known as they are. "The first dance is at six-thirty which leads into cocktail hour. Emma knows after the first dance is over the chef is to start sending out the servers. Six with small snacks and the eight booze." Ana was about to interject when Brittany held up her hand. "Then there are the eight others with pen and paper to take personal orders. All servers know to make sure to keep the Grey's priority. Emma has already assigned a waitress to circulate around them as well as someone assigned to your table during dinner service." Ana was happy that she'd trained her assistant so well, she knew everything before Ana could even jump in. "This will lead to dinner at eight. Five courses, twenty minutes each. After dinner is the auction that is thirty minutes, the last item is the second dance auction, then it will be a three-hour dance party. Everyone will gather outside for fireworks, which I've filed the permit as well as gave the copies to Emma and you, this will end the party at promptly at one am."</p><p>Ana smiled proudly at all the notes that Brittany seemed to have taken. She took this job extremely seriously, which made her happy to have hired such an amazing person. "If Emma gets overwhelmed?"</p><p>"Text Kate, which will be the sign for you to go to the bathroom which you'll come to the kitchen. And we let her go take a breather and you do what you do." Brittany smiled softly at her boss, she was proud of herself, this was her first real event and it was nerve-racking.</p><p>Ana checked her watch and smiled. "I have to go to the meeting; you take the rest of the night off. Tomorrow, at my house at noon, ready to get your hair and makeup done. We will be here in regular clothes and then you and I will change upstairs at four, so we are ready for the event."</p>
<hr/><p>After leaving the venue headed towards Dr. Grey's house. She was a little early, but she needed to finish the meeting so she could get her nails done on time. Ana also knew Kate would be over before ten, so she knew sleep was needed. The whole drive was long but wasn't as bad as she thought; that was until Ana realized where her google maps were taking her. The long road took Ana up to a driveway, in that moment she got a chance to see how amazing Dr. Grey's house was. Kate defiantly didn't warn her about how breathtaking their home was. As she pulled up, Ana was met with a large and wide three-story home with a lot of land behind it. Getting out of the car, Ana could see a lake behind their home, she would've love to throw a party here. "Ana!" Looking up at the entryway, a smile was on her face the second she saw Grace's warm smile. "Oh, dear please come on in. I've put on some tea for us."</p><p>The times before she'd met Grace, there was just something about her that reminded her of what she thought her mother could've been. An ear to listen to her and someone who wanted to be in her life. Ana wasn't looking forward to this project being over. She would miss their chats and just being close like they'd been for the last three months. "Grace, thank you. I just wanted to go through a few things really quick, that way you can get back to your day."</p><p>Grace just shook her head before grabbing their tea. Grace enjoyed the company, with all her children hardly visiting she was enjoying having someone around to just talk to. "No Carrick is picking up my dress, so I'm free today, but I know you have so much to do tomorrow. I do hope you are taking my request for joining us seriously." Ana nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Good, I am glad. I think you should take the time to enjoy all your planning. I'm sure at this moment you're wishing everything would be starting already." Grace didn't know half of it. She just wanted to be done with the stress of the event going off without an issue.</p><p>"I am so ready for tomorrow. Months of planning have made me super excited to see how everything turns out. I think you're going to love this place Grace. I mean, I was there before this and wow it's beautiful." Ana was excited for everyone to see everything; this was perfectly done. She was truly a perfectionist. Ana was hopeful that when everyone sees the ballroom that they are as speechless as she was when she saw it. "The tables are done. Literally, the only thing left to do is have the red carpet laid out along with the outside lights being put up. I'm just there to make sure everyone enters safely, and your party goes off without an issue."</p><p>Grace was extremely pleased with how quickly Ana was able to pull this party together. She was doing almost as good as if she was planning it herself. "It will, I'm just so happy you'll be joining us at the table and participating."</p><p>"Thank you for inviting me. My best friend Kate is going to be my plus one. I'm not actually used to joining the parties, besides she's the one that always tries to get me out of my comfort zone. Hence why I decided she had to go, Grace had an ease about talking to her and being honest. "I hope your family won't mind us sitting with you guys."</p><p>Grace just shook her head. She'd only told her daughter Mia and husband Carrick about it. She didn't need to bother the rest of them about it just yet. "No, my family is excited to meet you, Ana. I was just on the phone with my son Christian talking about how amazing you've done with this event."</p><p>A blush rose across her cheeks as Grace continued to sing her compliments. After Jose left her life, Ana found it hard to let compliments grace her presence. It wasn't an easy thing to get after years of not getting any sort of sweet words. "Thank you, Grace. It truly means a lot coming from you. I also want to thank you for giving me this opportunity to plan this. I know you could've gone to anyone else, but I'm so thankful that you came to me."</p><p>Grace held Ana's hand sweetly. "I'm lucky you were able to put up with my constant questioning and texting all hours of the day." Ana did exactly what she needed to do to keep Grace happy. She knew exactly how much this charity event meant to Grace; she didn't want to disappoint her family.</p><p>The conversation and tea with Grace were like talking to an old friend. It was relaxing and something she needed and hoped to have for a while after this. Ana would never admit it to anyone, even Kate, but she was scared to get close to anyone right now. After Jose's cheating and Leila's betrayal, Ana couldn't see trusting anyone as she did them. Maybe this was her chance to have a new beginning, a fresh restart that she didn't realize she really needed. The fear she felt, she wished would go away, the insecurities that made her heart build walls that she was scared would never go away. Ana watched as Grace became animated by talking about past events and how she was looking forward to this year's theme. She went into great detail about the dresses she and her daughter had picked out. "Mia is so excited to meet you. She's one of those girls that just love making friends. She has trouble weeding out the ones that aren't trying to get with her brothers." Giggling Ana watched as Grace made a funny face at the thought.</p><p>Before Ana could make a comment, a young woman walked in with a smile. "Mom the mask finally came." Ana smiled at who she was assuming was Mia, the woman had long blonde hair with the brightest blue eyes. Her smile just lit up the room. "Oh my god. You must be Ana." She dropped her bags before embracing Ana in her arms. "I love what you've done with the party. It's going to be amazing. I mean I fell in love with the colors and the food ideas."</p><p>"Thanks, Mia. I love being a planner. It's literally one of my favorite distresses. This party is truly your mom's though. I just took what she wanted and made it real." Grace smiled at the modestly Ana had, it was refreshing. "As amazing as it would be to hang out some more, I have a nail appointment in an hour, and my friend will kill me if I'm late." Ana hated to go, but tomorrow would be rough and long and she still had the stuff to do. "Oh Grace, I sent you the final seating chart as well."</p><p>Mia smiled excitedly. "Oh, please tell me you're sitting with us? It'll be so great to get to know you. Are you bringing a date? Most importantly, what are you wearing?"</p><p>Ana knew Mia and Kate would instantly get along; both had the energy to throw you off your own thoughts. "I'm actually bringing my best friend Kate and yes I'm sitting with you all. MY dress, oh god it is beautiful. It's a nude color, it looks like a fancy version of Belle's dress. Kate picked it out. Thank god for her."</p><p>Mia was already deep down planning girls' trips with Kate and Ana, she was almost certain that they were going to be close friends. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." With quick goodbyes, Ana was on her way to the nail salon with Kate.</p><p>It had taken an hour for their nail appointment to be over, Ana was tired, and tomorrow was going to be a long day. "Do not come to my house until after ten am Kate. I'm serious..." Ana extended her hand at Kate. "Key, now." Kate rolled her eyes as she handed the spare key to Ana. She hated that her best friend knew exactly what she was planning. Kate smirked knowing she'd find a way into that house before ten. "I'll text you in the AM. Love you, Kate."</p><p>"Goodnight Ana."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Enjoy, Read, and Review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>